Strawberryclock's Wall
by ClockCrew
Summary: View as Strawberry Clock lives a harsh life trying to return his crew to it's rightful place.


"The usual then

"The usual then?"

"Yeah, the usual"

Yeah, it was always the usual for Strawberry Clock. He had turned twenty one just a few months ago. He didn't even know what the drinking age was, he had been wandering from village to village that it all became a blur for him. He was certain he would settle in this small village now. He quite liked the tavern, as in the late night it became a dark, dreary looking place. His favorite time to drink was night because of this. That time wasn't now though, it was a quiet, sunny afternoon that lit the tavern right up.

Strawberry Clock was still in good shape. He hadn't grown a beer belly or any such thing, and you couldn't even see signs of a beard. The reason for this was simple:Strawberry Clock was a casual drinker. He spent many of his days training. He didn't really need to train anymore. Leek Clock was dead, he didn't have concern for that anymore. However Leek Clock's death did not offer him silence wihin his mind. All that rage still swam around in the pit of his gut. He felt no satisfaction for his brother's death. He couldn't understand why it still consumed him. Training seemed to help at first, but now he found something to quiet this rage further: the cold, bitter taste of beer.

Strawberry Clock knew it would only be a matter of time before it caught up to him, that his good looks would go away. This kept remind him of the second phase of his goal he needed to accomplish: the reconstruction of his crew. He looked around at many of the girls around him, but they were all drunks, likely worse then him.

Strawberry Clock had tried with this one girl, tried to start a relationship, but he soon realized it would never work out. Strawberry Clock, try as he might, could not establish anything with these girls. He had built a wall around him when he left Clocktopia for the first time, but this wall could not be torn down now. He couldn't eve feel close with any girl, no matter what.

Still, he had to do it. He had a hope that if he restored his crew, this feeling inside him would finally go away. Finally go away. Finally go away. The thought repeated to him.

_I'll just rape a few girls and reap the benefits. No, no that won't work, because even if I did that and took the children, I would have to raise them. No, I don't want to go through all that diaper changing, nurturing crap. Okay, then what? How about I just kidnap a girl? I could break her down into doing it easily, women are so emotional after all_

Strawberry Clock got up and left before he even got his beer. He took a stroll through the nice little town. It really did look lovely, and all the nice, smiling people. Strawberry Clock hated it, he couldn't believe he was staying in a place like this. He needed to be sneaky about kidnapping this girl, so he walked inbetween two stores, the shadows created by them covering him. He waited patiently, like a predator waiting for it's next meal.

The he finally saw her, the perfect girl. She looked around his age, maybe a couple years younger. She was quite scrawny, her head ony up to Strawberry Clock's chest, and she was thin enough that Strawberry Clock's arms could wrap around her twice over. She had long, lavish brown hair reaching down to mid spine, wearing a pink skirt and brown sandles. Her eyelashes were long enough to be noticed but not to take away from her looks. Strawberry Clock waited anxiously for her to come by. He shot his arms out like cannonballs, one wrapping around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, the other clamping over her mouth. He yanked her in quickly. The girl squirmed and thrashed like a fish out of water, but she couldn't come even close to breaking Strawberry Clock's grip.

_She's not even a ninja, overpowering her is too easy. Still, carrying her around like this would be annoying._

Strawberry Clock released his grip, then grabbed the girl's wrist and yanked her gut into Strawberry Clock's fist. He did it as lightly as possible, he couldn't afford to damage he. She passed out, right into Strawberry Clock's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up"

"Mmmph?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open, the first sight for her eyes to behold was Strawberry Clock. She screamed, but it was muffled by a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth, another piece of cloth pulled behind her teeth and tied behind her head holding it in. Her wrists were bound behind her by rope, her ankles bound as well, with one foot long length of rope tied to both bonds. She stared frightendly at him, almost on the verge of tears. She tested her bonds, if they were any tighter they would cut circulation to her wrists.

Looking aound, she saw she was in a basement.

"I won't hurt you, as long as you do what I say, understand?" he asked. She nodded, but the tone he used made her worry anyway."I want you, to bear my children"

She stared wide eyed at Strawberry Clock, almost uncertain if she heard him right. "I don't just want you to give birth to them, I want you to raise them with me. If you don't" said Strawberry Clock. Strawberry Clock began forming a B in his hand, te girl squealing frightenedly under her gag. She nodded vigorously, Strawberry Clock walking over and cutting her bonds. She removed her gag.

She was trembiling. She was normally very strong willed and defiant, but this boy was not only a clock while she a mere pedestrian, he appeared to be a very strong one as well. "So, do you want something to eat?" asked Strawberry Clock. His tone implied he was doing it for the sake of keeping her healthy, not out of general concern. She shook her head.

"Is tonight allright with you? It needs to be done soon" said Strawberry Clock. She just nodded. She knew if she tried pushing it away for too long he would kill her. "By the way, my name is "Orange Clock" said the girl.

"I don't care" said Strawberry Clock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orange Clock had mixed emotions that morning. On one hand, Strawberry Clock was not abusive at all during it, and she admitted it was a wonderful experience, her first time. However it was repulsive at the same time, considering the circumstances. She figured police come come for her, but right now she needed to do everything she could just to be kept alive. She had to keep herself strong.

_This will all be over soon. Then I can go back to my normal life, and put this behind me. Just keep remembering your friends and family, you'll see them again. I won't let him break me. He might be physicaly stronger then me, but I'm emotionaly stronger then him, I'll prove it. I'll beat you!_

Strawberry Clock came in to her room witha pregnancy test that morning.

It was positive.

To Be Continued...


End file.
